


Sailor Iron Mouse's Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. *A Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. Any Star Seed* Sailor Iron Mouse thought.





	Sailor Iron Mouse's Gift

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*A Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. Any Star Seed* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She worried about Sailor Galaxia using lightning near her again. Scowling again. A smile formed. She turned to her office desk and sat near it. 

A few minutes later, Sailor Galaxia scowled at the Star Seed drawing. 

 

THE END


End file.
